KAU, PADA SUATU HARI
by Kavyana
Summary: Sasuke tiba-tiba saja berbuat aneh. Ia yang jenius tiba-tiba terlihat bertingkah seperti orang bodoh. Apa mungkin ia salah meminum larutan formula yang ia buat semalam? "Tidak, Hinata. Aku tidak salah minum. Warnanya bening, tidak berbau, dan tidak berasa. Aku yakin betul itu air. Selain itu, sedari pagi aku belum sempat masuk lab"


KAU,

PADA SUATU HARI

.

.

Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun kecuali kesenangan belaka.

Genre : Romance

Pair : Sasuke x Hinata

Rating : T

.

Warning : AU. OOC. Ini fic pertama saya, jadi mohon bimbingannya ^^ Didedikasikan untuk event #IndigoRose

.

Yapp, Happy Reading, Minna!

.

..

…

Ia berdiri di depan kafe. Tepat di belakang halte tempatku biasa menunggu bus. Langit pagi ini masih mendung. Udara masih terasa basah. Jejak air bekas hujan semalam juga masih jelas terlihat. Ia berdiri—dengan tangan menjuntai di sisi tubuhnya—beberapa jengkal dari depan pintu masuk yang diatasnya tertulis huruf besar INDIGO ROSE berwarna ungu, dihiasi dengan gambar buah tomat berwarna sama yang akan menyala ketika disapa gelap. Ini adalah tempat kesukaan kami menghabiskan akhir pekan atau ketika kami hanya ingin membunuh waktu. Berbicara apa saja sambil menyesap jus indigo rose kesukaannya. Jus tomat ungu yang sampai saat ini masih terasa aneh di lidahku.

Pakaiannya seperti biasa. Kasual. Kemeja polos yang kancingnya dibuka dengan dalaman kaos dan celana panjang berbahan kain warna coklat muda. Sepatu kets melekat manis di kakinya, walaupun tali simpulnya tak pernah bisa ia ikat dengan rapi—setidaknya menurutku. Rambut gelapnya juga seperti biasanya. Berantakan mencuat kesana kemari seperti tak pernah bersisir, tapi tetap saja menurutku itu cocok untuknya. Binar mata dan senyumnya yang membuatnya benar-benar tak biasa kali ini. Mata kelamnya tak pernah berpendar seperti ini. Senyumnya juga tak pernah selebar ini, apalagi di tempat umum. Ekspresi cerahnya sedikit terlihat horror. Ditambah, gitar yang terselempang di punggungnya. Dari mana ia dapatkan barang itu? Sejak kapan ia bisa bermain gitar? Seingatku, terakhir kali ia bersentuhan dengan alat musik ketika sekolah menengah tahun kedua pada saat pelajaran seni. Hanya saat pelajaran seni. Selebihnya, ia hanya tertarik pada gelas-gelas kimia berisi cairan warna-warni yang tak kumengerti, mikroskop, buku-buku tebal dan berlembar-lembar kertas dengan coretan formula membingungkan yang mengagumkan. Ia tak pernah lagi memegang alat musik apalagi memainkannya.

Ia gerakkan tangannya, mengisyaratkan aku untuk mendekat. Aku bergeming, mengatakan 'ada apa' dengan isyarat mata. Sebenarnya aku khawatir ia sedang berusaha menjebakku, entah untuk maksud apa. Ia sering melakukannya. Melihat responku, ia makin melebarkan senyumnya sembari mengacak lembut rambut belakangnya. Ia terlihat menggemaskan dan ini semakin aneh. Ia berdeham, mengubah posisi gitar menjadi di depan. Tangan kiri di bagian lengan gitar dan jari-jari tangan kanan mengambil tempat di bentangan senar di badan gitar. Apa ia sedang bertingkah sok keren? Atau mungkin, ia tak sengaja meminum formula buatannya dan itu membuat otaknya kacau. Aku pernah dengar, orang-orang sangat jenius—seperti dirinya—biasanya akan mulai bertingkah aneh ketika mereka tak bisa mengontrol emosi mereka. Ya, mungkin itu. Sasuke didepanku ini bukan Sasuke yang sebenarnya.

Tangannya bergerak. Petikan yang terdengar lembut namun nyaring. Permainannya cukup bagus. Sedikit intro, ia lanjutkan dengan beberapa bait lagu. Sedari dulu, kuakui suaranya memang lumayan. Tapi, demi gelas-gelas kimia kesayangannya, darimana ia dapatkan ide melakukan hal seperti ini? Apa sebenarnya yang sedang ia lakukan? Ia terlihat seperti sedang melamar seseorang. Beberapa pejalan kaki yang berhenti memberinya tepuk tangan, sebentar lalu bubar. Aku memandangnya tajam, berdiri diam sekitar dua meter dari tempatnya, menggeleng pelan lalu mengambil langkah. Berniat meninggalkannya. Tak habis pikir dengan tingkah aneh pemuda itu.

"Hinata!" Aku menoleh. Dan, aku bersumpah ini pertama kalinya aku melihatnya gugup, "Paling tidak katakan sesuatu," lanjutnya

"Kau aneh, Sasuke," kataku singkat lalu beranjak.

"Tu.. tunggu dulu," ia memberi jeda pada kalimatnya,"Aku tau… kita teman, maksudku sahabat, tapi…"

Aku mendekatinya. Perasaanku mengatakan ada sesuatu yang tak beres, "Tapi?"

Ia melepas gitar dan meletakkannya bersandar di pot Bunga samping pintu kafe, "Aku…kau tahu…aku bukan orang yang pandai bicara untuk….sesuatu semacam ini. Ini semua rencana Naruto," ujarnya terbata-bata.

"Apa? Naruto? Kau… jangan-jangan salah minum pagi ini. Kau tak sengaja meminum formula yang belum sempurna yang kau kerjakan tadi malam?" aku sedikit khawatir jika tebakanku ini benar. Sasuke mengklaim Naruto sebagai manusia paling idiot abad ini. Mustahil ia akan meminta pendapat Naruto dan menjalankan rencana susunan otak Si Rambut Kuning itu.

Sasuke menggeleng, "Tidak, Hinata. Aku tidak salah minum. Warnanya bening, tidak berbau, dan tidak berasa. Aku yakin betul itu air. Selain itu, sedari pagi aku belum sempat masuk lab"

Aku makin memandangnya aneh. Aku tahu ia seorang ilmuwan jenius, tapi ia terdengar bodoh kali ini.

Sasuke mengacak rambutnya, terlihat bingung dan kehabisan akal,"Begini….jadi Hinata, langsung saja aku hanya ingin bilang padamu kalau aku…. menyukaimu…bukan hanya sebagai teman,tapi sebagai seorang wanita. Aku ingin menjadikan~"

"Tunggu," aku memotong kalimat cepatnya, "Kau mengajakku…" aku menggeleng seakan mengusir pikiran bodoh di kepalaku, aku mulai mengerti maksudnya, "Kau sudah tidak waras, Sasuke," kupandangi ia sekali lagi, lalu berbalik, beranjak pergi.

"Paling tidak… berikan aku jawaban," suaranya tegas, terkesan sedikit memaksa.

Aku menahan langkahku, tapi enggan berbalik. Sejujurnya aku sedang berusaha mengendalikan diri. Memikirkan kembali kalimatnya barusan membuat darahku serasa mengalir lebih cepat, jantungku berdebar saling berkejaran, tarikan napasku berat. Aku merasa seperti melayang. Seingatku, aku tak pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya. Tapi alih-alih terasa tak nyaman, perasaan ini lebih seperti rasa senang yang terlalu berlebihan.

"Setidaknya katakan iya atau… kau butuh waktu untuk berpikir," suaranya terdengar mendekat,"Aku….mencintaimu, Hinata. Sudah kupikirkan kelogisannya dengan keadaan kita dan semua kemungkinan yang mungkin terjadi. Sudah kuhitung sedetil yang aku bisa bahkan dengan persentase. Menurutku perasaanku ini tidak salah. Kita sama-sama terbiasa ada untuk satu sama lain dalam segala keadaan. Kau selalu ada di sampingku dan aku terbiasa dengan itu. Kita saling mengetahui satu sama lain bahkan ketika kita hanya sama-sama diam. Aku tahu dan kuyakin kau juga sama. Aku ingin hidup bersamamu selamanya," lanjutnya. Kali ini dengan pelan dan nada yang tenang. Seperti ingin memberikan pengertian. Walaupun itu sedikit terdengar seperti sebuah presentasi ilmiah.

Aku memejamkan mata, menghela napas kasar dan berbalik, "Kau…. benar-benar serius mengajakku berpacaran, Uchiha-san?" kataku menekankan pada kata yang terakhir.

Ia menegakkan tubuhnya, "Aku tidak mengajakmu berpacaran, Nona Hyuuga," kutemukan manik kelamnya memancarkan keseriusan, "Aku mengajakmu menikah!" ucapnya tegas

Seketika aku membulatkan mata. Terkejut dan tak percaya, "Kau gila, Sas"

Sinar matanya meredup. Ia menunduk dalam, tangannya mengepal,"Bagaimana mungkin kau mengatakan aku gila dalam hal ini. Mengajak seorang wanita menikah adalah hal yang normal untuk laki-laki," katanya lirih.

Berani taruhan, itu adalah argumen paling konyol yang pernah keluar dari mulut Uchiha Sasuke. Aku sedikit geli dan entah kenapa melihat wajah sendunya membuatku ingin tertawa.

"Aku sudah mengatakan semuanya. Kuberi kau waktu sampai besok. Jaa ne," tanpa melihatku, ia membalikkan tubuhnya, mengambil langkah kecil ke arah kafe.

"Tapi," baiklah, mungkin ini waktunya untuk mengikuti kata hati. Aku mengambil napas panjang,"Jika kau benar-benar serius,"aku sengaja memberi jeda, memancing respon darinya, "Datanglah ke rumah dan bicara pada Ayah,"

Ia menoleh cepat dengan mata terbelalak.

Aku hampir tertawa. Jarang sekali bisa melihat Uchiha yang biasanya datar dan dingin menjadi begitu eksresif seperti hari ini, "Jangan terlambat dan tidak perlu menyanyikan lagu seperti tadi, apalagi di depan ayah," aku mengedipkan mata,"Jaa ne" dan memberinya lambaian tangan.

"Jadi kau menerimanya Hinata? Woy… Hinataa" Naruto menghambur keluar dari kafe. Berteriak sambil merangkul pundak Sasuke yang masih diam tak bergerak di posisinya.

Kuacuhkan teriakannya dan terus memacu langkah. Aku mengulas senyum. Tak kusangkal kalau aku juga gugup. Tapi, aku yakin dengan keputusanku. Sasuke benar. Kami sama-sama mengerti. Bukan dengan kata, tapi dengan hati.

Tapi kemudian tetap saja, hati membutuhkan kata sebagai media untuk tetap ada dan terus melestarikan rasa.

Aku tidak sabar menunggu besok.

…

..

.

END

Ini pertama kalinya saya ikut event menulis Fanfiction. Sungguh. I've so excited.

Kritikan dan saran dalam bentuk apapun akan sangat membantu.

Terima Kasih

.

Kavya


End file.
